


Teach Me To Live, Give Me The Strength To Try

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Miss Elizabeth and BB spend some time together.RP Fic.





	Teach Me To Live, Give Me The Strength To Try

BB had been silently pacing the floor since she agreed to Stephanie's idea that Sherri and Miss Elizabeth should help them get ready for their first proper night together, all the same she found she was just a little nervous. She had been still, watching as Miss Elizabeth entered, barely hiding how nervous she was. Miss Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"Nervous Sweetie?"

She asked gently. 

"Just a little."

BB admitted softly. Miss Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"Don't be...I'll treat you like a princess."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Miss Elizabeth said running a hand softly over BB's body. BB shivered and mewed softly. Miss Elizabeth smiled and continued to stroke BB's body. BB mewed again. Elizabeth lent in and softly kissed her. BB gasped and murred softly into the kiss, slowly kissing back. Elizabeth purred enjoying the feel of BB responding. BB mewed softly, somewhat shyly. Miss Elizabeth smiled and began slowly undressing BB. BB blushed but let her. Miss Elizabeth smiled.

"So sexy."

"Really?"

"Really."

BB blushed.

"I'm glad you think so."

Miss Elizabeth smiled and cupped BB's breasts. BB mewed softly. Miss Elizabeth smiled and began to gently 'play' with BB's breasts. BB continued to mew. Miss Elizabeth smiled.

"You like that sexy girl?"

"Yes."

BB mewed softly. Miss Elizabeth smiled and lent forward and kissed B.B. as she continued to fondle her breasts. BB mewed as she responded. Miss Elizabeth murred and ran a hand down BB's front. BB shivering and murred happily. Miss Elizabeth's hand found BB's clit and she began to tease it. BB mewed softly, her legs falling open a little more. Miss Elizabeth smiled and pushed in a little more. BB moaned softly, arching into her. Elizabeth upped her pace. BB moaned again, seconds from climax already. Elizabeth smiled.

"Come for me sweetling...."

BB soon cried out and came.


End file.
